


This is a doll

by Sousukaio98



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukaio98/pseuds/Sousukaio98
Summary: Metal Man visits the Advanced Robotics Convention with his adopted dad and found something interesting. A family fluff one shot for friends!





	This is a doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwitchyGlitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TwitchyGlitchy).

> This Metal Man belongs to the Tumblr user @twitchyglitchy and the concept is thanks to them and my friend who owns @clusterfrick-of-robots. Please check each of them out and if you want to see the rp behind this go to @metallicblades and look at the Questioning Morals rp. Links to their blogs will be at the end, I hope you enjoy this fluff fic!

"Dad where are they?" Metal Man asked, holding tight onto the lab coat's fabric.

"I don't know Metal Man but we'll find them soon, I promise." Dr Cossack assured, giving a head pat to him as he tries to call Kalinka.

This is the first time Metal Man attends the Advanced Robotics convention as a an example for an AI debate to help decide the moral grounds for robots and how they can decide for themselves and understand if they're in any sort of mental danger. Considering his background and how he was adopted by Dr Cossack, he can see why he was chosen. Still, the crowds of robots and humans were a bit too much for the little red bot so he stuck close to the Russian scientist. They're originally with Kalinka, Pharaoh Man and Skull Man but got separated from them thanks to the crowd.

"Okay, I see. Stay close to Pharaoh Man and Skull Man alright? We'll meet up with you there soon, I love you. Goodbye." Dr Cossack said before he ended the phone call.

"Did Kalinka and the others told you where they are?" Metal Man asked, he really wants to get away from this crowd and reunite with the others, especially Pharaoh Man. Aside from the Scientist and Drill Man, Pharaoh Man was a big source of comfort for him.

"Yes, they're at the place where the A.I debate would happen. They're currently waiting for us so let's go and be sure to stay close please, I don't want to lose you in the crowd." Dr Cossack instructed and the former Wilybot nods his head in understanding. Metal Man stuck close, ignoring the stares and glares from others and staying close to the one he sees as his father figure. That is until he suddenly stopped and spotted something, odd.

"Hm? What is it Metal Man?" Dr Cossack asked, having noticed the former Wilybot stopping. His eyes trailed to where he was looking at, which was a small plush doll of Pharaoh Man.

"Dad, why is he so small? Who did this to him?" Metal Man asked, pointing towards the doll. Dr Cossack nearly facepalm at that but reasoned how Metal Man didn't know much thanks to Wily.

"That's not Pharaoh Man, that's a doll version of him." He said, causing the red robot to look at him in confusion. Seeing as how he doesn't understand, he elaborated, "Dolls are small models of humans or any other things that resembles humans that act as children's toys. There's also dolls of some of the robots, considering Pharaoh Man's achievements I'm not surprised that he has his own doll manufactured."

"I see." Metal Man said as he continued staring at the doll with childlike curiosity. What a strange thing for humans to have small plush robots of others as toys, what do they use them for anyway? He then realised that he's been wasting time staring at the doll and spluttered out, "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at it for so long. Let's go now."

He grabbed ahold of Dr Cossack's hand and walked off, even though he has no idea where he's going. Thankfully Dr Cossack stopped him before he accidentally wandered off.

"It's alright Metal Man, in fact there's something I need to do first." He assured and Metal Man watched in curiosity and confusion as he bought the Pharaoh Man doll. He then turned and handed to the red bot and said, "Here, it's for you."

Metal Man wordlessly took the doll and stared. He stared with wonder and curiosity like a child going to a theme park for the first time. He carefully held the doll in one hand and the Russian scientist's hand in the other as they begun to walk again. He carefully fiddled with the doll as if it would break with the smallest tug.

"What do you do with dolls?" He soon asked, glancing up to Dr Cossack.

"Well you either play with them or you can hug them while sleeping. There's countless things to do with them." He answered the best he could with a small smile. Okay he has to admit, Metal Man's fascination with dolls is quite adorable.

"I see, why would anyone hug them while sleeping?" Metal Man then asked, it really didn't make sense for a human to hug an inanimate object that's shaped like someone.

"It's a form of comfort, makes the owner feel safe." The Russian scientist replied and Metal Man could only nod in understanding. A form of comfort huh...

"There they are! Poppa, Metal Man!" A familiar voice caught their attention as Metal Man snapped his head up to see Kalinka, Pharaoh Man and Skull Man quickly approached them.

"Poppa, your neck scarf is all messed up! You can't go into the debate like that!" Kalinka then pouted as she helped to arrange the yellow neck scarf around her father's neck, the said man letting out a small apology to his daughter as she does so. Metal Man couldn't help but slightly laugh at the scene.

"What do you got there?" Skull Man asked, nearly making him jump. He quickly turned around to see Pharaoh Man and Skull Man in front of him, staring at his hand curiously.

"Oh, it's this doll of Pharaoh Man!" He said, bringing up the doll in front of the the two DCNs. "Dad bought it for me."

"Ah, I see." Pharaoh Man said fondly, observing the doll while letting out his usual royal aura. He then looked back at Metal Man and said, "You have good eyes, this is a very detailed doll."

"R-really?" Metal Man stuttered, looking at him in awe. He didn't really know why he asked that, as expected of someone such as Pharaoh Man!

"Of course, I can tell that you selected a fine doll. A great job indeed Metal Man." Pharaoh Man praised in his royal-like fashion, giving the former Wilybot a head pat. Metal Man could feel himself melt, he can never not be in awe over Pharaoh Man!

"Ok that's enough I think you guys should go now." Skull Man said, snapping them back to reality. Metal Man nearly panicked only for Dr Cossack to give him a reassuring pat to the head.

“It’s alright, you’re going to be fine. I’ll be there with you so you aren’t alone. If you want, you can keep the doll with you on stage.” He assured with a soft smile. Metal Man thought about it before nodding. “Sure, let’s go then.”

“Alright then.” Dr Cossack said with a smile as the two and the others part ways before they went onstage. Metal Man stuck close and held the doll tight without tearing it and keeping it from the audience’s view. He became uncomfortable with the huge crowd but was reassured when he saw Kalinka, Pharaoh Man and Skull Man there, giving them looks of encouragement and he’s really grateful for that.

The debate went better than what Metal Man had expected, the opposing party had good objections but Dr Cossack easily shot them down. Throughout all this, Metal Man actually felt important, like he’s helping to make a difference and he likes it. It feels unfamiliar, yet warm. When they got offstage, Dr Cossack gave him a hug and said, “You did great, I’m so proud of you.”

“I- I only stood around, you were the one who led the debate.” Metal Man lightly protests with a small blush on his face. He could hear the Russian scientist let out a small laugh before he said, “You might not realise it now but you greatly contributed towards something great that can help humans and robots alike.”

“You were amazing Metal Man!” Kalinka exclaimed out of nowhere, hugging Metal Man as Pharaoh Man stood in the background, looking fondly at the scene.

“I-it’s really nothing special, but thank you.” Metal Man thanked before pulling away as Pharaoh Man and Skull Man finally approached them.

“You were good out there, didn’t chicken out like I thought you might do.” Skull Man said while looking away but Metal Man knew that it was his way of congratulating him. Pharaoh Man on the other hand straight up walked towards the red cutting bot and placed his hand on his head to give him a pat as his royal aura increased tenfold and said in his majestic tone, “Impressive, you are the most brave Metal Man.”

“Th-thank you...” Metal Man stammered, blushing heavily, for some reason receiving praise from Pharaoh Man always make him feel like molten metal. When they went back to the hotel they were staying in, Metal Man immediately flopped onto the bed and fell asleep from all the activities he was a part of, still clutching onto the Pharaoh Man doll.

“It’s actually really cute that he has a doll of Pharaoh Man, we should see if we can find more dolls of you guys!” Kalinka exclaimed but not so loud as to wake the sleeping bot up.

“Whatever, going to bed.” Skull Man said, going to the bed next to Metal Man and falling asleep to save him the embarrassment of the possibility of a doll version of him. Kalinka giggled and hugged her father saying, “Goodnight Poppa, be sure to sleep and don’t stay up late.”

She then slept next to Skull Man. Dr Cossack smiled and was about to get to work when Pharaoh Man stopped him and said, “No, you did so much, you should rest.”

“If you say so.” His creator said as Pharaoh Man nods and sleeps in between the beds, standing up and arms crossed. Dr Cossack smiled and tucked Kalinka, Skull Man and Metal Man in before he went to sleep on the chair but not before saying, “Goodnight my children.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about what you think of it and here’s all the links!  
Twitchyglitchy: https://twitchyglitchy.tumblr.com/  
Clusterfrick-of-robots: https://clusterfrick-of-robots.tumblr.com/  
Metallicblades: https://metallicblades.tumblr.com/


End file.
